Forever Known As
by MeganBeth
Summary: This isnt like Twilight, more like The Host. I hope you enjoy reading it and by the way, I havn't finished it yet.


I knew it would have to end shortly, because the way I was feeling was not easy to live with. It felt like I was being sucked into out of space, and I had nothing to hold on to, to make myself stop. It was an impossible feeling and I had to get out of it, I hated it. Having the whole world disapearing rapidly was not enjoyable. The fact that you were losing everything you created, your life, your education, your family, pets and friends. It seemed like a waste of time now. Everything I loved is now gone. And I miss it already. I wish my life was normal, how it used to be. This is not what I ever wanted, never ever. I suspose everyone else felt this way, when they went down this dark side of life? It's possible. Maybe. Certain. If this pain and suffering ever stopped, I would be grateful. It would be the best feeling in this, _old_ world. Even if me dying was a definite. I wouldn't care, surely once your dead and your soul is up in heaven, you will be safe, warm, cared for and happy? Unless you get sucked into hell with all the bad luck and frightning creatures. Heaven sounds better to me, peaceful.

That was it, I had stopped breathing. My soul was leaving me and my body would stay here in the black hole until the end of eternity. Unless some alien scum comes and eats me dead. That's possible too. Hopefully my soul will be in heaven now, being happy and searching for loved ones. The ones I was entirely devoted too, the ones who respected me and loved me for who I was. I would no longer be with my brother and sister. Poor Kadey and Chris, I told them I'd come back for them, once I had more food. They were proberly worried sick. Feeling so alone.

CHAPTER 2;

The thing I didn't get, at this moment ... Was the fact, I was still thinking about all of this? I thought I was dead, and that I was alien food. How can I be thinking when I'm no longer breathing in this atmosphere. I really did think my soul had left me, maybe not, maybe I'd survived? That can't be possible. That's unrealistic. How can I be nearly the only gir- woman alive. Apart from Kadey, that's if she was still alive. That made me think, what if other people were alive? And they were just hiding. ... I mean the news was still on, right? Chris had, had it on the day I left them, mind you ... That must of been about 10 days ago. They all could of died by now. Surely? Wait, what if Kadey and Chris, had slipped away whilst I'd gone. I couldn't possibly survive. I'd already lost half my family, they were practically the only ones left. I needed them, like they needed me. I was their older sister, there to protect them from all dangers. Especially the danger of them being extinct. I wouldn't be able to handle that, I just knew I wouldn't. But I had to learn too.

I finally had the courage to open my eyes. Where was I? It was a bright white room, I had trouble adjusting my eyes to the brightness and contrast. I heard mumbling, my ears wernt perfect so, I couldn't hear what these ... things were saying. I used my eyes to catch the storyline. There were monitors, the kind of thing you find in hospitals. One was so close to me, that I heard it beeping against my ear. Also, there was a large black screem with an open programme, it was something about; Patient A6024? There was also phones unconnected to the wires. On the right hand side of me, was a mirror. I looked at the girl laying there, weak and insecure. That wasn't me. That wasn't Caroline Jones. This was a strange, non-human being.

And then, I felt something, surrounding me. People, or things? I turned my face from the mirror, slowly and steadily. I was facing, it; and many others. As much as it scared me, to face ... them. I couldn't stop staring, something about them was magical. They were, weird looking. I couldn't actually put their looks into description. They were green, like Aliens but they had blacked out eyes, with very long antena's. Their hands were _normal_ and human, but green. Infact, every part of them was green. They were just staring at me, their eyes peeled on my face. I didn't want to, turn away but I didn't want too speak.

"Do you think, the drugs have finished? That she's now one of us?" The first Alien-man spoke. He was green, like all the rest of them. He had short brown hair. Human features and Sci-Fi features. Intreguing.

"Yes, I think it's worked. She's now free to live her life. Like us. Only in the same building for the rest of her life. Of course, she will still meet people. Most of the world are like us now. Right?" The Alien-woman replied, she had a straight bobcut, blonde hair. You could say she was, rather pretty.

"Right. But why doesn't she look like us?" The second man said. I had noticed that, all the Alien-men looked the same. But I had only seen one Alien-woman. I didn't know if they all looked the same or not. But the one thing I had noticed finally, that they were talking about life. I was, alive? But I was just different.

"I'm not sure, maybe ... I guess they're are a few, people looking like her? Some look more human than others. Weird." The Woman replied.

"What? What are you talking about, drugs? What?" I proberly looked like a ghastly sight and I struggled to get my words out. My voice was different, deep and unstable.

"Oh, she's talking. Interesting. Hello, I'm Man 1# But you can call me James, Harry James." Harry responded.

"Hello, I'm Vicky. The head councillor." Vicky said, straight after Harry.

"And I'm Todd. The Third." It made me laugh, his hands came up quicker than his words were out. He showed me 3 of his grubby fingers. So, there was three Todd's in his family. Great.

"Erm, nice to meet you. Where am I? What are you doing? Where's the world?" I quizzed.

"In this building." Todd, _the Third_, replied.

"This building? It's like the size of a shoe." I responded, sarcastically.

"From the inside, yes. Outside? Not so much." Vicky said. Laughing at my tone.

"You will live here, like us from now on. You may meet loved ones here. Seeing alot of the world is now in, a place like ... a _shoe_." Harry interupted our 'moment'. I began to chuckle and Vicky seemed to admire me, she laughed with me. Todd just stood there, his gaze never left my face. "--- Carrying on. You will take many lessons, you will get a job... unless your still in college?" Before I could answer, Harry was rambling on again. "You will also go to many Councillor activities, most be took by Vicky. You will give us any vital information about your life. Such as, seen anyone else on your travels. Before entering here. Ectera. Are we clear? Good okay, have a look around. Todd shall give you the main details. Good luck in Hobba Town, darling." Harry spoke, showing his hand to the door. As a sign of 'Get Lost, We Have Many Other Humans To Get Through.' I had to laugh at my thoughts. And for some reason, Todd and Vicky laughed with me. Could they read my mind? Or was my laugh amusing? Harry didn't seem to pleased with his collegues. He sighed as I left, Todd having to help me walk as I seemed to struggle largely.

CHAPTER 3;

"Have you, always been like this?" I asked Todd, trying to seem normal.

"What? A Crowned Human?" He asked, not really caring what my response would be.

"Is, that what you call them?"

"Us? Yes. It's a, joke. You can call us Freak Of Nature or Aliens if you wish. But just remember, your one of us too. So if you even begin to talk crap about us, just remember. Your only kidding yourself." Todd replied, he had a sharp tone to his voice. Like he was starting to get angry with himself or me. I couldn't be so sure. For one I knew that, I was going to have a struggle making friends here. I've already got people sighing in my face and having a growl at me. I just hope that there is someway I can get out of here, to try and find my family. I looked around this empty place, it was like a prison to me. Lots of cells, one phone, uncabled. There was alot of, 'Crowned Humans' looking at me, behind their bars. A

s I walked to where I guessed I would be living, for a while anyway. I could hear screaming, crying, fear and worry. This wasn't what I wanted. Not at all. I just turned to face Todd, who was staring at me, he was paying full attention to me. Did I honestly look that bad? As one of the 'Crowned Humans', I mean. I couldn't stand the agonizing stare. I looked away then faced the ground, I wondered how long I was going to have to face these stares. Or how long it would be until I felt fine and safe. Because at this moment, I felt terroised, prisonsed and defenseless.

"Here, you will be staying here for a while." Todd said, interupting my thoughts whilst pointing to an empty room, it seemed cold and lonely. "-- Until you feel up to moving around and living in this town. It seems to the phsyiatrist that you new ones will be here for about 4 weeks max. We will see what your progess is like in the tests you will take. I'll see you around, laughing-thought." Todd smiled, walking away from me. He stepped from side to side, walking forward, with such elegant steps. And then I figured, I'd already got some kind of nickname here. Laughing-Thought. I chuckled to myself whilst taking one last look around before entering this shallow room. "--Thanks." I shouted. Todd turning around straight away. "It's okay. Oh and to answer your other question. It's a no. I've not always been like this." Todd smiled, such a mysterious and at the same time dazzling smile. The smile that seemed to warm my heart when I saw it.

I walked in to my accomendation, it was deffonitly a scary place. Somewhere which will take a while for me to get used too. I looked around, it was getting near night-time. So I couldn't see much, it was a square room, yellow walls, one window with bars over crossing it. Underneath it was a small bed. This 'bed' was like a window seat, it had one pillow and a small duvet with a blue background and yellow circles around it. On the other side of the room, was some paintings and scribbly lines, with some sort of strange symbols. It seemed not long ago, someone was here. Either they were Japanese, couldn't write or had a very bad escape plan. They were proberly killed because of it, and underneath this bad, bad drawing, was a hole. And several spoons around it. Yes, it was an escape plan. Not a good one, they had obviously been caught, also the most scariest thing about this room, was that there was a few blobs of blood, on the floor and walls. There had definatly been some killings.

"Bart." Someone called, the voice seemed to be in the prison cell facing me. I went over to the far end of the room. Where the bars were, it was locked. I couldn't get out. So I just looked to find the person.

"What?" I asked, hoping for a face and a reply.

"Bart. His name was Bart. He got killed when making the escape plan, that explains the blobs of blood and bad drawing. The old man couldn't read or write. That's why it's so hard to understand. But it made sense to them anyway." He answerd. It was a man, a boy actually. He seemed nice and kind, my age. Perfect. I hope I've gained a friend. One will be good enough for me.

"Oh. That makes sense. Hi." I answered.

"Hello. I'm Timothy." Timothy responded, naturally.

"I'm ... Caroline." I didn't know whether I was susposed to mention my names and details other than the councillors. Oh well, if that was true. I'd already screwed up.

"I'm 16. I arrived here 2 weeks ago. I'm guessing your a newbie, like me?" He asked.


End file.
